


Fletching

by tiltedsyllogism



Series: 221bs [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Retirement, Sherlock Holmes's Retirement, Sussex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltedsyllogism/pseuds/tiltedsyllogism
Summary: John had insisted that he and Sherlock stop taking cases when they moved to Sussex. Now, he wonders whether to make an exception.





	Fletching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callie4180](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie4180/gifts).



> Just a little giftlet for BakerStMel aka Callie4180, one of the loveliest souls in Sherlock fandom. I know you dig Retirementlock -- I hope this suits!

The important friends were in London, still. But of all the locals who waved hello or chatted with John at the shops, the proprietor of the Griffin Inn was closest to the real thing. Roger had been the first to welcome them to Fletching, showing up their very first night in the cottage with a sack of homemade meat pies. A little thing, but John had never forgotten it. It seemed wrong, now, to sit by and let some dodgy developer steal the Inn out from under him.

“But you’re the one who said ‘no exceptions,’” said Sherlock, blinking as his eyes adjusted from the microscope slides. 

“I only meant we oughtn’t race back to London because you’ve read about a nine in the paper,” John replied.

“Nines don’t come along every week,” Sherlock pointed out. “Anyhow, the newspaper was _your_ idea.”

Which was true—an actual paper newspaper had always figured into John’s idea of retirement. “But the point,” John explained (again,) “is that you read it with your morning cuppa, then you get on with your day.”

Sherlock shrugged. “So why this case?”

“It’s different,” John said at last, “when it’s your town.”

“Is it?” 

Nobody else would ask such a question sincerely. But Sherlock was nobody else. “Yeah,” John said. “It is.”

“All right.” Sherlock nodded. “Let’s begin.”


End file.
